Red Cloud Montgomery
by Gone-With-The-Dork
Summary: Alice just began her junior year at Sarcomp College, majoring in art education and journalism. She's your typical college student- until the Akatsuki show up. When her friend pushes her to reread the series, she awakens after a night of reading to find the Akatsuki in her living room. It's up to Alice to figure out how to get them back but can she do it? Or will she become attached


**A/N:** Hello everyone, sorry for the erm… unexpected delay in this but I simply had no motivation to do fanfiction for a long while. However, now that I am a senior in high school I am looking to find one other creative outlet so that I may become slightly more… entertained? I will start with this story in respect to my Naruto "roots" and follow up with a Batman OC fanfic that I am just _**dying**_ to work out. Finally I will be starting a _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ fanfic that should last roughly 10 chapters while the other two can range from anywhere between 20 to 40 chapters maximum. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy and here is the prologue to "_Red Cloud Montgomery"._

"Hey Alice!" called Samantha Compton from the end of the studio, her long brown hair cascading behind her as she ran to catch up to her raven haired counterpart. Alice looked over her shoulder as she gathered her sketch materials into her bag that was practically falling apart from years and years of use. She raised a dark, thin brow at Sam and waited for her to catch her breath before attempting to speak to her. It made things easier when Sam was able to respond right away. She was a little scatterbrained that way. When she finally straightened her back, Alice smiled and gave her full attention to her.

"Yeah, what's up Sam?"

"I wanted to invite you out tonight. Sarah, Carrey, and I were going to head out to Barnes and Noble and catch a movie after we picked up the new Naruto manga. Did you wanna come?"

It wasn't like Alice didn't want to go. In all honesty she would rather go out tonight rather than spend her time finishing the mass amount of work she had been procrastinating on since the semester started, but seeing as how her teacher was already counting on her to lead the student showcase next week, she had best have something worthwhile in it.

"Nah, I think I'll pass. Plus I haven't read Naruto since high school, you guys would basically be speaking a whole 'nother language to me," Alice replied finally as she swung her bag over her shoulder and tucked her hands into her jean pockets. This earned a small eye roll from Sam whom had been pushing her to get back into anime and manga since they were roommates in the college dorms. Sam then crossed her arms and sighed.

"Fine, but if you change your mind, you're more than welcome to come," she said reluctantly, mimicking Alice's movements as she tucked her hands into her pockets.

"Hey it's not that I don't want to, I just have a lot of work to get done. I mean, my apartment's a wreck and I've missed 2 deadlines-"

"Do you remember how much we used to fawn over the Akatsuki?"

Alice paused for a second, the interjection catching her off guard as her mind kicked into to nostalgia mode. See, when Alice was in high school, she was your typical wee-a-boo fanfiction writer who spent her days locked in her room watching hours of anime, reading piles of manga, and drinking ungodly amounts of . It was a lifestyle, you could say, but it soon became just a phase as she grew up to like other things. Yes, she still liked anime and all but she became more invested in her art work and her job as a sports writer by her sophomore year that she grew distant from it. Plus have you ever tried being in 3 major art classes while balancing a job AND watching that much anime? That's right, it's impossible. Though it's not to say Alice didn't miss it just a little. Especially the Akatsuki.

"Yeah I remember. You used to have the biggest crush on Itachi and Kakuzu and wrote all that crappy fanfiction online," she retorted with a rather loud laugh as she turned to walk towards the door. Sam followed suit, her face lit a light pink as she walked beside Alice.

"Yeah well you're one to talk! You used to write fanfiction about Hidan and Deidara AND Sasori!"

Alice laughed again, this time her face turning a light shade of red just like Sam had done previously. She had a point, Alice was in no position to point fingers at anyway for all that crap she wrote when she was 14. As they rounded the corner and made their way down the hall and out the building, Alice finally managed a response.

"Yeeeaaah, you got me there, but it was damned fun and you know it."

"See? C'mon why don't you give it another shot eh? I can even let you borrow all the issues you've missed!"

"I dunno man…"

Sam then jumped infront of Alice and made her typical "I'm-going-to-get-my-way" pout face with her hands clasped before her chest.

"Please please pleaaaaaaase!"

Alice merely sighed and gave a side grin at the woman.

"Alright, bring them over and I'll read a few before bed. Deal?"

Sam's face immediately lit up with a cheeky smile and her postured straightened once more.

"Great, I'll bring them at 7. See you tonight!"


End file.
